Shakh
General Shakh is an Orsimer general who leads a bandit clan named The Blood Lust, who operated in the outskirts of Whiterun. Shakh is very well respected across the clan. Many wouldn't dare argue with him as they fear what would happen to them. Most of the younger clan members see Shakh as a father figure. He appears in [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4116 The Regulators of Skyrim]. Biography Shakh was born in Whiterun to Orsimer parents. At a young age, he was very familiar with weapons due to his parents being able to smith very well. It eventually led to him to joining The Blood Lust. They would use him to fool oncoming strangers. Either Shakh would lead them into the camp, or distract them for long enough for the rest of the Clan to loot the stranger and most likely kill the stranger too. His parents never knew about this though, as they always thought he was playing with the other kids in Whiterun. When he went into his teenage years, he never returned back home as he saw the camp as his home, and the clan as his family. After a long while, he was named General Shakh by the other bandits as a joke at first but soon enough, he was officially General Shakh. Personality Shakh is a relentless, violent but well-respected man. He always has a lust for power that no one can stop him from. He seems to call his clan the most dangerous clan in Skyrim. Even though it's obviously not true, he doesn't stop making it more and more powerful every day. He's killed people before, but never really had a huge battle with someone or even another clan, which is something he's always wanted to do. His wish came true when he had his fight with Nadira Sans, which he lost. The Regulators of Skyrim The Regulators of Skyrim I The first we see of Shakh is when he is interrupted by a young bandit, later found out to be named Haakig. Haakig needed his attention because he had seen a Stormcloak caravan that he thought would be a good idea to attack. With Shakh busy, he told Haakig to get them ready and he would be down later. He came down to see no one listening to Haakig. Instead, they threw things at him and shouted things at him. Shakh was disgusted with his clan and had a go at them for treating a fellow clan member like that. The raid eventually happened though and it turned out successful. Shakh was very pleased with Haakig and gave him some Steel Armour from the loot. He took a liking to Haakig and told him many times how he saw him to be the next general of the clan. To celebrate the successful attack on the Stormcloak Caravan, Shakh stole some whores to party with and keep for when he was bored. Little did he know, these whores were men. But both Shakh and the bandits were so drunk out of their minds they didn't even care. When Shakh woke up the next morning however, he was less than impressed to see two whores next to him, finding out they were men 'the hard way'. To his disgust, he awoke them by throwing them out of the camp, shouting at them as they ran away, naked. He went down the stairs to where some bandits were drinking and laughing. They mocked Shakh until he told them about a raid. A raid on a nearby mine. Shakh sent two men to scout the area. One returned with some information whilst the other stayed to gather up some more. When Shakh led his men to the mine, they found the scout with a black eye. The scout described a big Redguard, later found out to be named Nachae, who did this to him. Shakh looked up and could see the Redguard getting closer with an odd weapon in his hands. This started a fight between the two. Shakh wasn't struggling, but he called in his bandits for help and they eventually got Nachae down to the ground. Shakh stopped the fight however, and attempted to recruit the Redguard. He resisted at first, but he knew he had no choice and eventually joined The Blood Lust. Shakh sent some men to go back with Nachae to get him healed up. Shakh however went in to the mine with Haakig and some other bandits and force them to join aswell. It didn't take long for The Blood Lust to round up Nachae's men and force them to join. The mine is now used as a training area for rookies. The Regulators of Skyrim II In part II, we first see Shakh approached by an Imperial named Damasus , who is part of The Syndicate , and his Nord associate Jools. Damasus tells Shakh about how Jools owns a brothel and that his stock have been killed by diseases like cholera and hepititus. Of course, Shakh isn't interested at all until Damasus tells him that he and Jools would like to buy some of his 'girls'. He and the other bandits laughed, as they knew the whores weren't actually women. Shakh goes on anyway, offering them to come in. They do come in as The Blood Lust show them what's on show. Jools wanted to 'examine' the whores. Shakh jokingly says that he wants to expect them for diseases because he's an Orc. Damasus doesn't see the funny side however, coming in to protect his associate. Shakh calls him 'soppy bollocks' as he walks away to let him examine. Jools eventually finishes his examination and nods to Damasus to go on with the deal. Shakh says he bought them for 2000 gold each, but he would sell them for 1000 just for them. He didn't actually expect Damasus to say yes, but he did, and Shakh happily accepted. Before the two leave however, Damasus takes a look at Shakh's men and asks them if they'll be willing to do any work during the winter. At first, Shakh says he's getting nosy but he suddenly takes interest and tells Damasus to talk to him when he comes to pick up the girls the next day. After the two month timeskip, Damasus did find work for Shakh. His most recent job was to transport 10,000 gold's worth of shipment from one place to another. The journey was pretty easy, the most they had to deal with were a few wolves. Little did they know, two Bretons (Nadira Sans and Horace Defon ) were ready to strike. A fireball was sent towards the carriage, setting the tailgate ablaze. Shakh starts panicking and blames a bandit. As he got off the carriage, another fireball came in and hit one of the horses, spooking the animal. Spells were coming from both of them, until one of the bandits sees the two Bretons that are causing all the damage. Shakh is fueled with rage and sends his bandits after the pair of Bretons. They put up a good fight but eventually Shakh caught up to Nadira. Nadira pointed her sword at Shakh and he stopped immediately. Nadira moved her sword to Shakh's chin after he refused to hand over the contents in the carriage. Shakh hits the sword out of the Breton's hand and grabs her by her robes. Shakh asked her about her organisation, Nadira lies and says that she's part of a group of mages who are looking to get rid of Damasus. Nadira does not know that Shakh works for Damasus. Shakh takes Nadira as a weak, stupid and blind girl. He throws her away and gives her the sword as well. Little did he know that Nadira was actually a very skilled fighter, as she gets up and sweeps Shakh's legs off the ground. Shakh stays on the ground for a few seconds because he is in shock of where her courage came from. He does get up though, and sends his bandits to deal with her. They shoot arrows at her but she easily dodges and hides behind a rock, realising that Horace had disappeared somewhere and that she had to do this fight on her own. Shakh crushed his battleaxe down on the rock of where Nadira was hiding, shouting at her. Nadira slashed at Shakh with her glass sword, Sophie, which had a lightning enchantment on it. Shakh cried out in pain but continued on, doing a 360 spin with his battleaxe which Nadira ducked under. Whilst she ducked, she lunged at Shakh, who somehow dodged. A bandit came in to help which distracted the Breton, leaving her open for Shakh to attack. Instead of just slicing her in half, he punched her in the face with all his might, leaving her with a black eye. Nadira tried to crawl away, which led to Shakh calling her a whore and spitting on her. Nadira seemed like she was giving up which made Shakh call her a failure. He laughed as he did, ordering the bandit to finish her. Suddenly, Nadira turned onto her back, throwing some dirt into Shakh's face and kicking him in the knee, sending it jerking back with a crunch. Shakh really felt the pain, falling to the ground whilst holding his knee. Shakh ordered the bandits to attack Nadira whilst he recovered. The first of the bandits ran forward, trying to strike down with his sword, Nadira hopped back before spinning around and slashing across his chest. A second bandit attacked her, prompting her to run him through and send lightning surging through his body before dropping him to the floor. Nadira stepped back, readying herself for more bandits, but she stepped back closer to Shakh, who grabbed her by the left leg and pulled her down, trying to move himself to the side of Nadira. Nadira, out of panic, raised her own foot and kicked Shakh in the face as she reached for her sword, she looked over, saw that he was getting closer and kicked him again. Shakh took the damage because the more damage he took, the more he was fueled with rage. His knee had felt better and he managed to stand up, staggering a bit, but standing. He went back to grab his Orcish Battleaxe as more bandits came in to attack Nadira. Nadira quickly scrambled to her feet and snatched her sword as she got herself ready to face the other bandits, bringing her sword, ready to take them down. One bandit came from the left and another came from the right, both charging for Nadira with their swords in the air. She made quick work of the bandits before realising that Shakh had his Battleaxe ready to crush her. As he brought it down, she ducked and Shakh killed his own clan member instead. He was in shock of what he had done. But he couldn't stare for too long, Nadira had taken advantage of this and ran down the hill to destroy the cargo. By this point, Horace and come back so Shakh had two problems on his hand. He ordered his bandits to attack Horace whilst he went and chased Nadira. But it was too late. Nadira had already set the shipment alight. Shakh screamed in panic, with Nadira mocking him in the process. Shakh swiped his battleaxe at Nadira, with her dodging again and lunging at the axe. She then struck at the Orc twice, doing damage. Shakh knew the battleaxe was too slow if he wanted to defeat Nadira, so he put it away and took out his war axe. He starting swiping constantly, eventually scratching her stomach. With Nadira wearing next to no armour, her stomach started to bleed. Horace had defeated all of Shakh's bandits with one strike, as he watched most of them fall down the hill. This is when he knew The Blood Lust was over. He still had to deal with Nadira though, as he struck down on her with his war axe. The weapons collided, with Shakh winning as he had much more strength. Nadira was saying about how Shakh was outnumbered, which led to Shakh scream at her about how she ruined his life and how he has nothing left. He stopped clashing weapons and stared at Nadira, tears dropping from his face. Nadira sympathised with Shakh, she didn't expect the bandits to share such kinship. She started to tear up before sending Shakh down the road. He agreed, throwing his axe at the burning carriage in rage, as he walked down what seemed like an endless road of depression for Shakh... When Shakh got back to Damasus' estate and told him about the cargo being attacked, Damasus didn't seem that mad, he was more focused on who did it. But when Shakh apologised for a second time, Damasus called him an 'ass licker'. This led to Shakh firing insults at Damasus, which of course, led to Damasus also sending insults Shakh's way. Words weren't enough for Damasus though, as he got up, picked up his machete and chopped Shakh's ear off. Damasus told Shakh' that it was a final warning, and gave him one last chance. With Shakh knowing that his life was on the line, he accepted the offer of helping Damasus track down Nadira and Horace, with the only good lead being 'Sans'. Shakh was told to go to Riften by Damasus as he sorts some things out. Damasus told him to lay low, get a better weapon but also have fun, like going to the brothel. The first thing he did was walk into The Bee and Barb to ask where the brothel was. After he was told, he went straight there. He knocked on the door but to his disappointment, there was no answer. So he decided to go to The Bee and Barb for a bit and have some drinks. But what he found in the inn was a group of people (The Regulators ) talking about how they get rid of bandits. Intirgued at what they had to say, he orders a big meal whilst he leans back in his chair, listening to the group. He then orders a pen and paper, writes a letter to Damasus about the group and where their hideout is. After the group leave the inn, Shakh decides to try his luck at the brothel again. He was let in by a Nord woman, who asked him what he would like. It is revealed here that Shakh seems to have a foot fetish and likes Priestesses of Mara. This conversation continues in Part III. The Regulators of Skyrim III The Nord laughed at Shakh's orders but also reassured him that it was common in the brothel. He was told to go take a seat in the waiting area, which he struggled to find. He did find it though as he sat down. The woman came out a few moments later and welcomed him to three girls, waiting for him. After a good time (sadly no detail :'( ) Shakh had remembered that Damasus had asked him to get a better weapon. That he does, when he buys an Ebony Warhammer of Flames from Balimund. Shakh does not appear in this part very much due to the author being busy with exams. The Regulators of Skyrim IV Tee, Damasus' Dunmeri Butler, answered the door when Shakh knocks on the door, with his clothes not in the condition they normally were and his hair very scruffy. Shakh just laughs as he walks into the study, with Damasus' surprisingly happy to see him. The Imperial informs him that The Regulators had been dealt with by a lady called Hippolyta, which delights Shakh, although he would still like to get his hands on Nadira one last time. The two think that there were no survivors, which is false. But eventually Shakh is given work by Damasus, and that is to get rid of The Curator's younger brother who took his older brother's building, actually owned by Damasus. The younger brother says it is his after he takes it from his deceased older brother, who was killed by The Regulators. Shakh agrees to the deal. Before he leaves, he makes a remark about Tee no longer having 'white paint' all over his clothes. Tee is left in confusion, but Damasus understands and seems to be amused at the Orsimer's cheek to say that. Shakh makes it to Riften and looks at the map that was given to him by Tee. A convenient red X was placed on the location of where he needed to go. The guards were easily dealt with by Shakh, which then leads to the Curator's brother to charge out of the building. As soon as Shakh sees the man, he goes straight after him. Little did he know was that this man was a very powerful mage. He lead Shakh into the building and seemed to favour electricity over fire and ice, as that was all that he attacked Shakh with. Shakh was left hopeless as all he could do was protect himself from the mages attacks, until eventually, he ran out of magika. He pulled out a staff with a very weak enchantment. Realising he was doing no damage, he threw it on the ground and ran deeper into the building. The Regulators of Skyrim V Shakh bellowed down the hallway as he struggled to catch up to the mage. The mage managed to escape the Orc, until he stupidly kicked a locked door in panic to try and escape the building himself, alerting Shakh to where he was. Shakh found him, injured him and picked him up, starting to walk back to Damasus' house. (Again, due to exams and revision and stuff, the author does not appear in any more of The Regulators of Skyrim. When the author had finished his exams, the RP was at it's end.) The Regulators of Skyrim: Epilogue Whilst Shakh was delivering Damasus' required target to the mansion, he thought that he needed a rest, so he layed the target down, thinking that while severely injured he wouldn't be able to escape. However, Shakh seemed to have slept for alot longer than he thought he was going too, waking up to see that the man was gone. In fear of what would happen to him, Shakh refused to go back to Damasus' house, and would go back to his old gang hideout. As expected, the hideout was empty. Shakh's entire life had crumbled to pieces very slowly as soon as he went under Damasus' control. He let out a huge roar and kicked a table with his full power in rage. He then stared at it for a bit, breathing heavily, before he picked it up with all his might and threw it at another one. There was no point to this, but at this point the Orc was completely out of control. He teared the whole hideout to pieces, before sitting down on the cold hard floor in the destroyed, deserted camp, weeping to himself. He stayed there for a few days, before moving to Whiterun, illegally. He walked into a citizens house and decided that he would live there from now on. He caused no harm, but the family were very frightened of the huge Orc and moved out. The guards would've done something if they didn't fear him when he was enraged. Shakh spent most of his time in The Bannered Mare. He would enjoy it back in the days with The Blood Lust, but due to The Regulators, he had nothing left. Other than drink. Which is what he would use for the rest of his life, constantly causing trouble in the bar due to him being absolutely wasted, and still depressed about how his life turned into shit. He eventually fell terminally ill, and spent the rest of his life in the Temple of Kynareth. The healers couldn't fix him though, and he died a few days later in his sleep. Relationships Damasus Shakh's relationship with Damasus has been very odd since he was hired. Damasus didn't seem to bothered about Shakh failing to deliver the cargo. Shakh however, seemed to be very pissed off at the fact that Damasus labelled him as an 'ass licker'. It led to a rally of insults which made Damasus chop off Shakh's right ear. Nadira Sans Shakh and Nadira fight when she ambushes the carriage Shakh was supposed to protect. He is impressed by her skills in battle but when she and Horace destroy his clan, he grows to despise them both, as he walks away with Nadira feeling remorse for what she had done to Shakh and his clan. Horace Defon Shakh and Horace don't interact with each other, but Shakh sends bandits to deal with him whilst Shakh deals with Nadira. Although Shakh doesn't talk to him, he despises him after Horace kills all his bandits on top of the hill. Appearances *The Regulators of Skyrim I *The Regulators of Skyrim II * The Regulators of Skyrim III * The Regulators of Skyrim IV * The Regulators of Skyrim V * The Regulators of Skyrim: Epilogue (mentioned) Category:Brave New World Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Orsimer Category:Bandits